


Quiet into the Night

by conjugation



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, alternate universe where ava is a cop and sara is the black canary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conjugation/pseuds/conjugation
Summary: Sara Lance is a college dropout who is running around Star City as a night time vigilante, Black Canary, who is frequently chased by a beat cop, Ava Sharpe, who is looking to be promoted to detective soon. This story is about how they come together to bring some justice to their city.





	Quiet into the Night

Sara scaled the 12 foot metal fence as if she were bouncing on air, landing quietly without a sound on top of a pile of garbage bags on the other side. _9.8_ , she thought as she feigned a gymnastics dismount motion - it would have been perfect, but she wobbled a little when she stood up.

  
"Stop right there!" Sara didn't have to turn to look to know which copper it was following her this time. She recognized that voice anywhere. How could she not, when those vocal chords were attached to such an attractive face and body.

  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Officer McHottie," Sara turned around leisurely with her hands half in the air, very clearly mocking the lack of physical and judicial authority the police officers had over her, given that they were separated by a fence. She knew they wouldn't dare attempt climbing the thing, and embarrass themselves by failing miserably. McHottie had her gun pointed at Sara, but not only was it not loaded, Sara knew that she would never pull the trigger. She was one of the good ones.

  
"You know the drill, surrender yourself and we can negotiate the charges the city has against you," McHottie continued, refusing to engage in Sara's banter, "we may reduce it down to probation given your cooperation with us in the arrest of the major players in the League."

  
"Hi, Officer Gary," Sara continued on, flashing her pearly whites in an irresistible smile and giving the secondary officer a wave with her fingers. Gary, forgoing his awkward stance with the gun in his hand, waved back at her even more awkwardly with a sheepish grin. "Oh, _come on_ , Gary," McHottie lowered her gun and spat her words at him, completely exasperated, "you two are on a first name basis now?"

"Yeah, I saved his cat, Mr., uhh, Bonkers," Sara struggled with the name.

  
"Mr. Beebo, actually," Gary giggled nervously, "and Ava, you should have _seen_ her! I've never seen anybody move like that before! I- I mean, even now, when she jumped over this fence, it was pretty incredible - but last week when she saved Beebo-"

  
" _ENOUGH GARY_ ," Office McHottie, Ava, cut him off. Sara had a huge mischievous grin on her face, and Ava knew that Gary had just unwittingly opened a whole new can of worms. Sara slowly cat walked to the fence and pushed her whole front against it, giving Ava a little show.

  
"Avaaaaa," Sara said slowly, drawing out the syllable at the end, her hands seductively playing with the metal wiring on the fence.

"Enough with you, too," Ava lightly berated Sara as she put her gun back in its holster. "I'm not kidding this time, kid. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Star City PD has got you on a red alert now. We were given orders last week to bring you in on initial contact, using excessive force if needed," Ava was under extreme duress, Sara thought. And something about the slight quiver in her voice made Sara's chest tighten.

"My name is not _'kid'_ ," Wanting to shake the feeling off, Sara snapped back. "I'm the Black Canary. And there's no freakin' way a bunch of donut-muching couch-potato cops could ever, _ever_ catch me." Ava rolled her eyes. "Look, you're lucky I'm the one you ran into tonight. Otherwise, the outcome would have been totally different." Ava's inference that a mere police officer could apprehend Sara ticked her off.

"Oh, yeah? Lucky, huh? Lucky that I didn't run into a cop that's secretly employed by the League, which is about half the badges over at Precinct 22? Or are you working with them, too?" Sara put into words an idea that was widely spread in the city, but seldom spoken out loud. Gary, possibly having had no idea that corruption was running havoc at his very workplace, stuttered, "Wh- what?"

"Go wait in the car, Gary." Ava spoke, keeping her eyes tightly glued to Sara.

"But..but -"

" _NOW_ , Gary," Ava insisted.

"Yes, Officer Sharpe," Gary quietly submitted as he turned around and headed for the squad car.

  
Ava Sharpe. Sara was going to need to remember that name.

Officer Sharpe waited until Gary was out of the earshot before continuing, "Look, ki- Black Canary," she corrected herself, "you know what's going on. That's more the reason for you to stay low, keep out of sight," her voice was more serious, but somehow gentler. Ava looked around to make sure there were no ears hidden in the walls. "You taking down Mad Dog and Alpha has really gotten the League of Shadows riled up lately. The top-down chain of command is all about taking you in, then taking you _out_."

  
Sara scoffed, "Hah, your very own men and women in blue let them walk out of the precinct alive and innocent after 3 days of detainment." Sara was furious. "Where were _you_ when this happened? What were _you_ doing?" Ava was matching her level of frustration, and cut her off. "It's not that simple!" Ava almost yelled in response, "I- I don't have any power over judicial matter in the court of law, I'm still just a beat cop. Don't you think I would do something about it if I could?" Ava huffed. " _God_ , I've been...I've been breaking my back for the last 5 years so that I could get promoted to detective, so I could finally _do_ something to bring about change to this place!" Ava's eyes became glossy, and Sara could tell that in that moment, Ava was wearing her heart on her sleeve.  
Both Sara and Ava just stood there, staring at each other, their fiery exchange had left them breathless. Sara felt a small twinge of guilt now, understanding that this woman was as passionate about bringing justice as she was.

  
Catching her breath, Sara looked down, then continued. "Yeah, it would be safer to lay low, and mind my own business. It would be so easy. But this is what happens," Sara gestured towards Ava, but moreso at her badge. "Crooks and murderers are freed because the whole goddamn city is corrupt," Sara was getting choked up now, "I can't rest knowing that there are people out there who are going to get hurt, people who are going to lose their loved ones," without thinking about it Sara added, "I don't want anyone to go through what I've been through."

The moment her words left her lips, Sara knew she had made a mistake. She observed Ava, looking for some reaction, but none came, other than a solemn nod.

"Black Canary -" Ava began.

"Sara," she blurted out.

"..Sara," taken aback, Ava continued, "I understand you're not going to stop this vigilante stuff anytime soon. I really do. All I ask is that you be careful. You can trust me, and hell," she lightly motioned towards the cop car, "you can even trust Gary in his limited capacity, but that might be about it for us right now, capisce? You gotta stay low when you can."

"Yeah, capisce." Sara murmured in defeat. Ava had a point - the number of gunshot wounds Sara had had gone from zero to 3 in a span of 2 months.

"Alright, then I'll see you around, Black Canary," Officer Sharpe turned around with a slight curl on her lips.

"You, too."

"Hmm?" Officer Sharpe interjected as she stopped in her tracks to turn around.

"You stay safe, too.....Ava." Sara managed.

"Will do," there was a wide grin on Ava's lips as she continued towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I was inspired a certain scene in Bridesmaids for this entire AU. Hopefully, you'll recognize which scene it is later in the chapters when it comes up :)


End file.
